El violeta no se encuentra en la naturaleza
by Dan G. Panterita
Summary: GAMEVERSE .:. Es que cuando se trata de N, Black sabe que nada es normal, todo el conocimiento que posee no le sirve y que tiene que aparentar o dejarse llevar. [Reto Bonus: Kecleorama, del foro DexHolders del prof.Oak] .:. ONE-SHOT.


**Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece.**

* * *

Advertencias:  
-Post-PokémonWhite/Black (gameverse) e ignoro White2/Black2  
-Isshushipping (NxBlack).

Nota:  
-Participo en el reto "Kecleorama" del foro DexHolder del . Me tocó el color _violeta_ que inspiró la idea y el título.  
-Violeta: Actualmente, sobre todo cuando se trata del vestuario; este color es símbolo de la extravagancia y la rareza.  
-Palabras: 1042. UPS!

* * *

Cuando ve a su madre en la entrada de su recamara y esta le dice que un amigo ha venido a visitarlo, Black puede darse una idea de quien se trata con sólo ver la expresión de extrañeza en su rostro.

Los detalles de los eventos de hace unos meses no los conoce, no en su totalidad. Ella no desea saberlo y él no quiere decirle. Saber que ha salvado Unova le basta para sentirse orgullosa de él, así como también para mirarlo con incertidumbre ahora que no sale de la casa. Sin embargo, Black había regresado tan cambiado, y N era tan raro que su madre no necesita demasiados detalles para darse una idea de dónde es que ha salido el amigo que no conoce de su hijo.

La mira con una sonrisa, le da un beso en la mejilla cuando va de salida y le dice que no se preocupe. Si su madre lo sigue a la sala o no, no le interesa mucho, de todas maneras cuando ve a N -sentado en medio de su sala como un niño regañado-, lo primero que hace es sugerirle que vayan a caminar. Él le dice que sí, como si nada hubiera pasado, como si eso fuese cosa de todos los días. Sin un "hola" o un "¿Cómo estás?".

.

.

.

No han dado ni tres pasos fuera de su casa y N pregunta por sus pokémon, pregunta por Serperior y los demás. Black sólo sonríe.

—Los veremos en el camino— dice.

Y N acepta la respuesta sin objetar, sin preguntar. A diferencia de Cheren y Bianca, a quienes les tuvo que dejar en claro que no era como si Nuvema fuera una ciudad enorme o existiera el equipo Rocket en tan recóndito lugar. Sus pokémon estaban bien afuera de su pokébola. Tenerlos libres era una opción, no una respuesta involuntaria (trauma) de lo que pasó con N.

.

.

.

N camina pegado a Black, su cabeza se gira en todas direcciones, su mirada penetrante y analítica sobre las personas y los pokémon que con ellas interactúan. Pero Black sabe que quien en realidad le interesan son las personas. Su mano entrelazada a la de él se lo dice.

Nuvema es un pueblo pequeño, después de todo. Para alguien que ha salido al mundo y se enfrentó de cara a lo peor que este podía ofrecer; realmente era como una burbuja que mantenía intacto aquellas casas y locales pintorescos, y quienes ahí vivían atrapados en la bendición de la rutina. N por el contrario, tan irreal y atemporal, anda por ahí como si fuera otro pedazo de aquel inmenso mundo que tanto desconoce y al que tanto temor le tiene. Que aún después de seis meses, la mano de Black sea lo único que lo conecta con su propio universo y el nuevo, sólo lo comprueba.

Lo curioso es que ya no le molesta. No le molesta que le tome la mano sin si quiera preguntarle, o que le sude después de tanto tiempo sin soltarla, o lo jale cada vez que quiere hablarle o que le preste atención a sus preguntas… ¡Bueno! ¡Ni si quiera le molesta estar afuera!

De vez en cuando Black se fuerza a mirar a su alrededor y enfrentarse a la realidad de que todo sigue tan igual como cuando inició su viaje pokémon con un pequeño Snivy; el resultado de dicha acción sigue sin agradarle. Así que mueve sus dedos, siente el sudor y la calidez de la mano del chico que no para de hablar y recuerda que ese universo al que pertenece ya no es suyo. Casi pareciese que la única razón por la que sigue ahí es para conectarlo a N. O al menos prefiere creer eso.

Es más fácil.

.

.

.

Casi parece coincidencia que el primero de sus pokémon con el que se encuentra, sea Serperior. Aunque siendo honestos, el pokémon es quien más vigila a su entrenador y más se pasea por su hogar y zonas aledañas, no debería sorprenderle.

N suelta por primera vez a Black y empieza a conversar con el majestuoso pokémon planta en lo que _casi_ parece un monólogo, de no ser porque Black es el único en todo el pueblo que sabe que N _sí_ está teniendo una conversación y no simplemente haciendo como que lo hace.

Cuando Black nota a N fruncir el ceño y como mira más de tres veces en su dirección, sabe que no están hablando de nada bueno. Al menos no para él.

El de pelo verde termina con un "hablaré con él", antes de acariciar la cabeza del pokémon planta, quien, para sorpresa de Black, sólo le dirige una mirada acusatoria antes de voltearle la cara y seguir su camino entre la maleza del bosque.

—Esta molesta.

—Sí.

—Ella y todos tus pokémon.

—Te juro que no tenía idea.

N se gira a verlo, y con el ceño lo suficientemente fruncido para que, en compañía de sus penetrantes ojos azules, sienta como si pudiera ver los más profundos y oscuros secretos de su alma.

—¿Qué pasó?

Black suspira.

N pasó.

.

.

.

N se va esa misma noche, a la luz de la luna y cuando todos en Nuvema están dormidos. Esta triste y Black sabe que es su culpa. No ha podido decirle lo que le pasa, el verdadero peso de su presencia en su vida. No quiere hacerlo. N no merece cargar con los problemas de Black, con sus dudas y cuestionamientos. Hay tanto que tiene que hacer por él mismo antes de si quiera fijarse en Black.

Pero es triste, así que lo toma de la mano y le pide que regrese pronto… o cuando quiera.

—¿Me dirás que te pasa?

Black lo mira, y aunque sabe que es mentira asiente. N sonríe y antes de alejarse al lugar más recóndito del bosque para que Reshiram vaya por él, le da un beso en la mejilla. Y en lugar de sorprenderse la acepta, porque todo es tan natural con N, tan sincero y auténtico… ser él mismo es más fácil a su lado, estando lejos implica volverse a perder.

Y la verdad es que ya no tiene fuerzas para encontrarse. No sin él.


End file.
